


Muse

by prosenpoetry



Series: HSS Original Trilogy [1]
Category: High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, High School, Homecoming, Marching Band, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosenpoetry/pseuds/prosenpoetry
Summary: Note: Some of the trivia are taken from the Choices Wikia page.
Relationships: Aiden Zhou/Main Character (High School Story: Original Trilogy), Autumn Brooks/Wes Porter, Brian Crandall/Zoe Leon, Emma Hawkins/Luis Marino, Kara Sinclair/Max Warren, Nishan Khandaar/Sakura Watanabe
Series: HSS Original Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074929





	Muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Some of the trivia are taken from the Choices Wikia page.

**Nickname(s):** Crys (by her friends), Crystal-bear (by Scott), Jewel (by Aiden)

 **Appearance:** Crystal has olive tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and long black hair with rainbow ends. She has thick eyebrows and a defined nose, which complement her attractiveness. She is also 5'8" ft. (173 cm.) tall, which is taller than the average for girls.

 **Blood Type:** B

 **Age:** 16 (Sophomore)

 **Family:** Scott Rexha (Father), Mila Rexha (Mother; deceased), Gina (Maternal Aunt)

 **Clique(s):** Dancer, Band, Homecoming, and Prom

 **Ethnicity:** Albanian American

 **MBTI:** ENFP-A

 **Enneagram:** 2w1

 **Personality:** Crystal is nice, understanding, and loyal. Whenever possible, she always support her friends. She is also optimistic and forgiving, but she can be firm and would stand on her own ground if she needs to. She has a great sense of humor, which made her an excellent jokester, and is quite flirty. She especially has a soft spot for shy guys.

 **Hobbies / Interests:** Dancing, Hanging Out with Friends, Playing the Saxophone, and Listening to Music

 **Love Interest:** Aiden Zhou (current)

 **Face Claim:** Dua Lipa

* * *

**Backstory**

Crystal was born in London, England, to Scott and Mila Rexha. A few days after she was born, her mother died from brain cancer. Since then, Scott was left alone to raise his daughter.

Crystal later went on to attend dance school alongside with her regular elementary school. However, she quitted dance school when she was 12 to be more involved in her secondary college's school band. She first chose the saxophone because she was inspired by Charlie Parker, a famous saxophonist.

Crystal and her father lived in England until she nearly turned 16, when her father got a job offer from Cedar Cove, U.S. She moved there along with her father.

* * *

**Trivia**

\- Her name Crystal is derived from the word "crystal" (a clear, colorless glass), which ultimately comes from the Greek word κρύσταλλος (krystallos), meaning "ice."

\- Her surname "Rexha" is of Albanian origin.

\- She has a pet hamster named Mashiho.

\- She is the only student Isa feels threatened by as Isa wants to have her expelled.

\- She is a fan of The Crown & The Flame as you have a poster of it above your bed.

\- Her home address is 19928 Rosy Bluffs Street.

\- She began dancing at the age of five.

\- She had a thick British accent.

\- She is an avid K-Pop, Jazz, Anime, and Harry Potter fan.

\- If she is an animal, she would be a dolphin.

\- Her Hogwarts House is Gryffindor.


End file.
